Domestic Violence
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Why do people always assume that its the women are getting beat up and not the men? Kim doesn't mean to hit him it's all she knows, and Jack wants nothing but to get custody of there daughter Ruby.. Inspired by British soap- Corranation Street


**Kim POV.**

I smiled as I unlocked the door of mine and Jacks house, for 9 months, and I'm currently 8 months pregnant, we don't know the sex yet we wanted it to be a surprise.

"Jack!" I shouted as I put my keys in the bowl in the hallway.

I crinkled my nose slightly "Jack?" I called.

This proves it I've know this for a while, I have my suspicions that Jack has been cheating on me. I check my phone it's currently 6o'clock, Jack should be home by now! He finishes work at 5:30.

I hear someone come through the door.

Great and the cheater returns!

"Hey Babe" Jack calls, HOW DARE HE?! Just call me babe.

"Where have you been?" I ask feeling my anger bubbling up.

"Jerry needed a lift"

I laugh at his pitiful lie "Sure!"

"What? It's true babe"

HOW DARE HE LIE TO MY FACE?! HE NEEDS TO KNOW WHO'S IN CHARGE HERE! DOES HE NOT CARE THAT I'M CARRYING HIS CHILD?!

"LIAR!" I shout swinging my fist at his face, making him collide with the floor, I look down at Jack who's craddling his face, I felt tears well in up of my eyes.

What am I doing?

"I'm S-Sorry" I mumble wiping the tears off my face.

Jack gets up of the floor, gently holding his cheek "It's fine babe I mean I'm use to it"

I smile slightly "I'm going to go and get some air" I say grabbing my bag, running out of the door.

I rest against our brick built house, sobbing silently.

Am I turning to him? No of course not! Its only a couple of punches a week, he use to punch me EVERDAY!

I smile to myself slightly and walk back inside, and see Jack on the phone to someone.

"Sure, Kelsey I will don't worry" Jack says.

HE IS CHEATING ON ME! AND HE HAS THE NERVE TO TALK TO THE GIRL HE'S SLEEPING WITH IN OUR HOUSE! INFRONT OF HIS PREGNANT GIRLFRIEND!

"Who's that?" I ask, trying to control my anger putting my bag on the sofa then walking towards the kitchen.

"No one just a friend" Jack mumbles putting his phone in his pocket.

"Oh a friend?" I say putting the kettle on "Is the pretty?"

"She's okay, I guess"

"She either is or she isn't!" I snap.

"I don't know, I don't look at other girls"

I scoff "Come on Jack! Just tell me!"

"Tell you what?!" Jack exclaims, his eyes-widen as if he regrets it, WHICH HE SHOULD!

"DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!" I scream.

"So you can punch me and shout but I cant-" I cut him off by slapping him.

I tilt my head slightly, feeling my anger lower "You can't tell you didn't deserve that one"

"I keep losing track which one was that for?"

"You disrespected me" I say simply

"By doing what?"

"Your raised your voice at me!"

Jack grabbed his keys "I'm going to give you some space, so you can calm down it's not good, or our little bundle of joy"

"YOUR LEAVING ME?!" I shout, I CAN'T believe he's leaving his PREGNANT girlfriend!

"No babe I'm just going to give you time to calm down"

"TIME?! We all know that means your going to dump me!"

"No Kimmy I LOVE you!"

I roll my eyes "Who says I love you?"

"If you don't love me why are we still together?"

I KNEW HE WAS GOING TO LEAVE!

"So you are leaving me?!" I shout, I grab him by his collar and slam him against our living room door, I open the door slightly and wedge Jack's arm in the door and slam it.

"OW!" Jack cries, holding his arm as I re-open it.

"That's what you get! For even THINKING about LEAVING!" I smirk, Jack just stands there cradling his arm.

"I th-think you broke it"

I laugh "You brought on the pain! If you wouldn't have said your STUPID comments you wouldn't of had it"

"P-Please can I go to E&N?" Jack asks trembling slightly.

I rest my hand on my bump slightly "Sure! I'll even drive myself." I say picking up my car keys.

Jack nods warily, and walks outside and climbs into my bright red 'beetle, I smile at him as I get inside my car.

"You know Jack, I thought after me punching you time and time again you'd learn by now" I comment as we drive towards the hospital.

Jack doesn't respond he just looks down.

"I mean! If it isn't you talking to girls it's you working to late or not helping me decide on a paint colour" I say pulling up. "Get out! I'll wait for you!"

Jack awkwardly gets out of the car.

He doesn't even deserve me driving him! I know what your thinking, why hasn't he left yet if I keep punching him. Well My mum never left when my dad was kicking the living day life out of her AND me, I think it just means your too weak!

God! He's been THRITY MINUETS! I bet he's talking to a nurse or a female doctor!

I see him come out of the hospital with his arm wrapped in a bandage and in a sling, he opens the car door and gets inside.

"Well is it broke?" I ask him pulling out of the hospital car park.

"Nope, just a bad sprain"

"You didn't say the cause of it right?" I ask, because they could lock me up for assault, but I don't even class it as that, I just see it as someone getting hurt for something there doing wrong.

"No, I said I got I caught because the wind blew in from the front and back door making it slam"

I smirk "Good"

5 months Later..

Me and Jack our still together, raising our daughter Ruby. I still hit Jack from time to time but I've gotten better.

I rock Ruby as I wait for Jack to get home, he's finishing early today so he should be home already!

I wonder if he's with Kelsey?! He probably is..I mean he does ring her now and then.

I look down at Ruby, her bottom lip quivers, I put her down in her high-chair, she begins crying.

"Shut up!" I snap going into the living room, and sitting down on the sofa, her cries get louder.

"SHUT UP!" I scream, turning up the TV so I could block out her cries, but they get even louder.

I storm into the kitchen "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" I scream in her face.

"Kim what are you doing?" I hear Jack asks, I quickly turn around.

"Why are you so late?" I ask crossing my arms, marching up to me.

"I needed to fill up on petrol"

I slapped him across the face "DON'T LIE TO ME!"

Jack walks past me and grab Ruby cuddling her "Did you hurt her?"

"No of course not!" I snap.

"I think you should go back to work, so I can look after Ruby" Jack suggests.

"WHY SO YOU CAN RUN AWAY WITH HER?!"

"No! Because I'm afraid you'll hurt her!"

I roll my eyes and try and grab Ruby, but Jack doesn't allow it "I won't hurt her!"

"And I thought you'd never hurt me" Jack mumbles.

"Baby I don't mean to hurt you"

"Kim! Listen to yourself, you slap or punch me everyday!"

"Not EVERY day!"

"Near enough, people who love each other don't do that!"

"Well that's all I know!" I snap.

"Kim, I know we talked about this and your promised you'd go to therapy sessions"

"Well there not working are they?"

Jack sighed "Pl-please don't hurt me for saying this but I want custody over Ruby"

"WHAT? NO!"

"I'll let you see her but I think it's best"


End file.
